


Take Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Persona 5, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Its more like, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 AU, Sort Of, like they still have tails and paws and stuff, little my likes to tease snufkin, snufkin gets a calling card, they just look more human, they’re humanoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts are enjoying a nice day off when a mysterious envelope addressed to Snufkin arrives.





	Take Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy my first ao3 fanfic  
> Aight so just as a heads up, aside from the obvious persona au this is also sort of a human au  
> Like the characters are more humanoid  
> They still have tails and stuff tho  
> Also, before you write comments about it, i know snufkin is almost always depicted with brow hair and brown eyes, but this is my fic and i can imagine him with red hair and green eyes if i want to  
> And,,,,, uh,,,, i think that’s it  
> Enjoy, i guess

It’s a normal Monday afternoon at Leblanc, and Snufkin, Moomintroll, and all of their friends are hanging out in the cafe. They had formed the Phantom Thieves only a few months ago, the original four members being Snufkin, Moomin, Snorkmaiden, and Little My. Since then, the group had grown quite a bit, with Alicia, Too-Ticky, and Ninny joining them in their quest to reform society. But now’s not the time to talk about that. Right now, it’s August 22nd, and the odd group of outcasts are trying to figure out how to make the most of the last week of their summer break.

“How about we go to the beach?” Snorkmaiden suggests, running a paw through her blonde hair, “It is summer, after all.”

Little My loudly agrees, “Yeah! We have to go! Going to the beach during summer vacation is an absolute must!”

“Not so loud, My!” Little My is sitting on Snufkin’s shoulders, so she ended up yelling directly into his ear.

“Perhaps we should hold off on the beach for now. Ninny might not feel comfortable being around so many people.”

“She’s right. I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet...” Ninny sighs, agreeing with Too-Ticky.

“Awww.... but you can’t not go to beach during the summer!”

“Snorkmaiden’s right! Not going to the beach in the summer would be like not going sledding in the winter!”

“What do you guys think?” Alicia asks, for Moomintroll and Snufkin hadn’t given any input yet.

Right at that moment, Moominpapa comes in with the mail. “Hello everyone. Oh, here Snufkin, this is for you.” He hands over an envelope with Snufkin’s name on it before sitting down in the booth next to theirs and sorting through the rest of the mail. There’s no return address on the envelope, and no stamp.

“Hmm... that’s odd,” Snufkin says. “Someone must’ve dropped it directly into the mailbox.”

Snorkmaiden leans over the table to get a good look at the envelope, her tail swishing in anticipation. “Ooh, mysterious! Well? Go on and open it!”  
Moomin eyes the envelope nervously as Snufkin cautiously opens it with one of his claws. Carefully, Snufkin pulls out the contents of the envelope. Everyone at the table is in shock. Well, everyone except for Moomin, that is.

Inside the envelope is a single calling card addressed to Snufkin.

“What the hell? Why would someone send a calling card to Snufkin?”

“Maybe it’s a prank?”

“Oh yeah! Maybe some asshole from our school wanted to scare him cuz of the whole criminal record junk.”

“Well, what does it say?”

“Let’s see...” As Snufkin begins to read the calling card, he slowly comes to the realization that this isn’t a prank. Nor is it a serious calling card. About a sentence in, Snufkin realizes that it’s not a calling card at all. It’s a love letter.

“Oh! O-oh my...” Snufkin blushes a shade of red darker than his hair and his tail begins to swish back and forth as he continues to read.

“Oh hoh ho! What’s this?” Little did he know, My had been reading the card from her perch on his shoulders the whole time. “Looks like someone’s got a secret admirer!”

“My!” Snufkin exclaims in embarrassment. “Don’t say it out loud!”

“So it’s a love letter, huh?”

“Oohh! What does it say, what does it say!”

“Oh, I wanna see!”

“Read it out loud!”

“Yeah! Read it! Read it! Read it!”

Pretty soon almost the whole table starts demanding that Snufkin read the letter out loud. The only one who hasn’t joined in is Moomintroll. He looks just as nervous and flustered as Snufkin does. Snufkin’s eyes dart around the room while he tries to find an excuse to not read the letter. He accidentally makes eye contact with Moomintroll, who blushes even deeper and hastily looks away, his tail thrashing nervously. At that moment, it clicks.

“Stop!” Snufkin yells, startling his friends, “I’m not reading it out loud!” As My and Snorkmaiden start the loudly object, he turns to Moomin and says, “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Moomin hesitates for a moment, then replies, “S-sure...”

“I bet Moomin wrote it,” Little My whispers to Snorkmaiden after she hops off of Snufkin’s shoulders. Snorkmaiden nods in agreement as Snufkin and Moomin walk up to Snufkin’s room in Leblanc’s attic. They take a seat on the sofa, sitting as far away from each other as possible.

“So... um... what did you want to, uh, t-talk about?” Being alone with Snufkin in his room is making Moomin about 20 times as embarrassed as he was earlier.

“It, uh, it’s... about the letter.”

“You mean the calling card?”

“Right, yes, the calling card...”

“W-well? What about it?”

“I, uh... might know who wrote it...”

“O-oh?” Moomin’s heart is beating out of his chest. He feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust because of how embarrassed he is. “Who do you... think it is?”

There’s an awkward silence for what feels like an eternity as Snufkin works up the courage to answer the question. Finally, he takes a deep breath and replies.

“...It was you, wasn’t it Moomintroll?”

Moomin is genuinely surprised he’s still alive right now. He thought he would have died of embarrassment by now. Somehow, he manages to reply without stuttering.

“Yeah, it was me...” He says quietly. “I just... I guess I thought it would be kind of clever to send a calling card instead of a regular letter. Y’know, cuz we’re phantom thieves, and we steal hearts... and, well... you’ve kind of already stolen mine...” Moomintroll trailed off, embarrassed.

That had to be the corniest thing anyone has ever said, and if anyone other than Moomin had said it, Snufkin would probably be cringing right now. Instead, Snufkin smiles and gives an equally corny response. “Oh, you didn’t have to send a calling card. You already have my heart.”

“Oh, I... I see...” Moomin scoots over so there’s a little less distance between him and Snufkin. They sit there in an awkward silence for a while, occasionally glancing at each other. Neither of them is really sure how to proceed.

Finally, Moominroll clears his throat and begins to speak, “So, um... I was wondering- well I actually kind of wanted to ask you something...”

“O-oh? W-what is it, Moomin?” Snufkin tries and fails to hide how nervous and embarrassed he is and ends up stuttering quite a bit.

“Well, I wanted to know if you... if it would be okay for me to... what I’m trying to say is...” Moomin is much too nervous to say anything coherent.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Snufkin puts his paw on Moomin’s shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. Somehow, it does calm Moomin down a bit.

“Right, um, well... I wondering if... if it would be okay if I, uh, k-kissed you?”

“W-what!?!?”

Moomin looks away. “O-oh well I just thought it would be nice if I could, um... well I mean, unless you don’t want to...” He’s getting more nervous by the second, and Snufkin’s reaction to the question is not helping at all.

“N-no I would... I would love to.” Snufkin smiles softly and moves his paw to cup Moomin’s cheek. Moomintroll stares, entranced, as Snufkin slowly leans in and gently presses their lips together. The kiss is sweet and tender. He leans into it, sighing softly.

Snufkin pulls away, and it’s over all too soon. They’re both flustered and out of breath, and once again, neither of them knows how to proceed.

After a minute or so of catching his breath, Snufkin speaks up. “Wow. That was...” He trails off, unable to put what his feeling into words. He doesn’t have to anything, though. Moomin could tell he enjoyed it by the way his eyes sparkled like emeralds, and Moomin felt the same.

“It was wonderful,” Moomin sighed and placed his paw on Snufkin’s cheek.

Snufkin hums softly and rests his forehead against Moomin’s. “Is was, wasn’t it?” He strokes Moomin’s cheek with his thumb as his free hand comes up to rest on Moomintroll’s shoulder. “Would you mind much if we... did that again?”

Moomin gives a gentle smile, “I would love to.” Snufkin grins at this, and pulls Moomin’s face closer to his.

They meet in the middle, a little less embarrassed, and a lot more curious. Moomintroll wraps his arms around Snufkin’s waist, as Snufkin buries his hands in Moomin’s strawberry blonde curls. They kiss for a while, only stopping occasionally to catch their breath, then diving right back in. And for a moment, they forget that their friends have been waiting patiently for them this whole time.

“Hey dorks!!!” The sudden yell startles them. They pull away immediately and turn to face Little My. “We’ve been waiting for you two to come down for fifteen minutes! Now, if you’re done making out, come down and help us with our summer plans.” My turns and angrily hops down the stairs.

Once again, Snufkin’s face is completely red. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

“Yes, quite.”

“We should probably go join them, huh?”

“Yeah,” Moomin gets up from the couch and holds out his paw. Snufkin takes it, and they walk back down to the cafe to join their friends. They’re both happier than ever, and they hold paws for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Augh this took me like a week to write but I’m so happy i got it done  
> i really wanna do more for this au but idk if ppl would wanna read it  
> so idk if i’ll write more of this  
> i will be doing art tho, so if you wanna check it out my tumblr and my instagram are both @glancenuggets
> 
> anyway,,,, i hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> if ppl like this, i might write more, so be sure to comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
